


Shaken Not Stirred

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Community: 1_million_words, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol isn't the cure for everything... but sometimes it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken Not Stirred

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shaken Not Stirred  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 280  
>  **Summary:** Alcohol isn't the cure for everything... but sometimes it helps.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1043610.html) at 1_million_words

As Giles walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened at the stunning amount of alcohol on display in front of his slayer. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making Margaritas.” Buffy leaned over the counter and began to fill the shaker with ice.

He raised his eyebrow as she poured four ounces of tequila in the shaker. _That was going to be a very strong drink._ Giles glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn’t even five in the afternoon yet. Surely, she couldn’t still be upset. She’d had all week to get used to the idea. “Why?” 

Buffy shrugged but refused to look him in the eyes. “I want a drink.” _Or three._

Giles didn’t need to ask why. It was her sister’s first grown-up weekend sleepover. With a man. And to say Buffy hadn’t handled the news all that well would be an understatement. He bit his lip to keep from smiling as he watched Buffy shake the drink as fast as she could. All in all he thought Buffy was handling it very well considering the circumstances. At least she hadn’t threatened to stake the poor man. “Do you know how to...”

She picked up the book propped up on the counter in front of her and waved it at Giles before she sat it back down. “Would you like a Margarita?”

He could honestly say it was the last thing he wanted. A good scotch was more his style. But of course he wasn’t about to remind her of that. She needed him and he was going to be there for her no matter what kind of drink he had to consume. “I would love one.”


End file.
